


Promises

by Supercorp_Lover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Kara Danvers, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_Lover/pseuds/Supercorp_Lover
Summary: Lena made a deal with Kara and now she's fulfilling her part. Pure smut
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 867
Collections: 4sk





	Promises

It was late in National City University. Kara was resting in a room by herself when someone knocked on the door. She asked the visitor to enter and it was none other than Lena. She stepped inside quietly and closed the door.

“Do you need something?”, Kara asked. Lena hesitated for a moment, looking at the floor. Then she raised her eyes to speak.

“About that thing I promised...”. Hearing those words made Kara’s heart skip a beat.

Back in the field, Lena had approached Kara before the big soccer game against the Gotham Knights. She wanted Sam to leave the game behind in triumph, so she offered Kara a reward if she could secure victory for the National City Wolves. An unambiguous gesture made it clear that the reward would involve Kara's cock and Lena's mouth. To say that the offer motivated Kara would’ve been an understatement. She scored five goals, utterly embarrassing the Knights before Sam tagged in and their opponents managed to score two goals of their own.

It seemed like the time for her to make good on her promise was now, and Kara swallowed a lump in her throat. Lena was probably the sexiest woman she had ever seen, and she was seriously going to give Kara a blowjob?

“A-are you sure…?”, she stammered. She found it difficult not to stare at her huge boobs in that moment.

“A deal’s a deal. Would you prefer it if I didn’t…?”, Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No! I do. I want… it. Really bad...”. Hearing that made Lena feel a little happy, even if she didn’t show it. She hadn’t had sex of any kind in a while. Maybe this was going to be enjoyable.

Kara got up and Lena sank to her knees in front of her. She waited for her to open her pants, and when they dropped to the floor her eyes grew wide. Kara's cock was huge!  
Having such a splendid cock right in front of her face made Lena’s heart race. It was already hard, waiting to get sucked. She tentatively grabbed it with one hand and stroked it. Using two hands would’ve been more appropriate for such a long thing, and it was so fucking thick. She swallowed audibly, not because she was nervous, but because her mouth was watering so much. She wanted it.

“I’ll start then...”, she said softly. Kara’s cock throbbed in response. As her lips inched closer to the big, bulbous tip, Lena noted how alluring its smell was. Her soft lips made contact and slowly rolled across Kara's head, stretching to accommodate the hefty piece of meat. Kara hissed and sighed as she began to lick her tip.

Lena moaned a little when her taste buds were overwhelmed by its savory flavor. Her experience with sucking dicks was admittedly limited, but she had never encountered one she would’ve described as tasty up until then. Once she had taken the entire tip, she paused and looked up at Kara's face. She was special, in more ways than one. Whatever doubts and hesitations she had felt when she first entered the room were gone. Lena felt hot. She hadn’t felt so aroused in a long time, and that just from taking this magnificent dick into her mouth. She wanted more. She felt like she might just be able to enjoy herself just as much as Kara was going to.

While she sorted her feelings, her tongue danced across the tender tip. It traced the slit, slithered along the prominent ridge, and wiggled all over it. The wonderful taste wasn’t fading at all. Kara, amidst moans of pleasure, started oozing pre-cum, which made the taste even stronger. Lena lapped it up eagerly, and started bobbing her head a little, rubbing the tip with her plush lips.

Kara felt almost dizzy from Lena’s service. She was incredible, and yet, she wanted more. One of Kara's hands gingerly grabbed Lena by the back of her head and pulled her closer. Lena reached up and caressed Kara's toned stomach with her hands, and moaned as more cock entered her mouth.

When the head rubbed the back of her throat, she gagged on it.

“Ah! I'm so sorry, Lena”, Kara panted. She let go of her head and tried to pull back a little, but Lena wouldn’t have any of that. She grabbed her butt and pulled her closer, forcing the thick cock ever deeper down her throat. Kara whimpered and Lena continued to gag, but progress was made.

“Fuck! Oh, Lena, that’s...”, she stammered when her tight throat engulfed her for the first time. Tears were running down Lena’s beautiful face. It was difficult to breath, difficult to adjust to the fat intruder in her throat, but it just felt so good. The way it stretched her excited her. It made her fantasize about how nicely this big, meaty cock could stretch her lonely little pussy.

Lena became keenly aware of how wet she was while worked her way towards the base of Kara’s cock. Her underwear was soaked, just from sucking her dick. No one had ever driven her so utterly wild.

Eventually, her nose poked against Kara’s abdomen. Her heavy balls touched her chin, and she knew that she had taken the whole thing. She looked up at her again. Kara stared back in disbelief. Her face was flushed, she moaned softly ever time Lena's throat tightened around her cock, and the way it twitched let Lena know that she liked it. Kara, on the other hand, was looking into the eyes of a stunning beauty. Her naturally green eyes seemed to be smoldering with desire. Her red lipstick was smeared all over her dick and her tears had created rivulets of makeup that ran down her cheeks. She looked disheveled, and yet, something in her eyes, something about the way she caressed Kara's body and the way her tongue playfully danced along her throbbing cock made it clear that she loved this.

After taking a moment to look at one another, Lena started moving.

“Oh, fucking… Ah!”, Kara groaned when her dick left the tight confines of Lena’s greedy throat and was welcomed back into her mouth by her enthusiastic tongue. Then, she went all the way down again, tightly embracing her shaft with her slippery throat. Lena quickly adopted a steady rhythm for her deepthroating. Kara was stunned by the fluent, steady motion of her head at first, but she soon relaxed and her hips joined into the rhythm.

Lena was content. Her mouth was awash with the taste of her cock, her sighs and moans were music to her ears; precious rewards for her excellent service. Every time she felt Kara's nuts on her chin, she felt a chill running down her spine. Simply the knowledge of how deep inside of her that amazing cock went made her feel good. She thought the only way this could’ve been any better was if it happened to her pussy instead. She had only promised her a blowjob, but she wanted to go all the way. She wanted to know what sex would be like with such a beast.

Lena took a break from deepthroating her and returned to a more traditional blowjob. She bobbed her head on her cock and jerked her off with both hands. Her throat had left it nice and slippery, making for an intense, high speed handjob.

“You’re the best, Lena”, Kara whimpered. She loved hearing that. It made her go even harder.

After working on the massive erection for ten minutes or so, Lena was starting to get frustrated. Kara clearly enjoyed what she was doing, but she showed no signs of cumming. Perhaps her mouth and throat simply weren’t enough to milk this big cock. She pulled away, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Kara's dick didn’t feel all nice and warm.

“What's wrong?”, she asked in a daze, but she quickly came to her senses when she saw Lena pulling her dress down. Her big boobs bounced into freedom, and Kara's jaw dropped. The reaction made Lena smile.

She took one of her hands and placed it on her breast. Kara swallowed a lump in her throat. Lena’s bosom was perfect. Her breasts were shapely and firm, yet soft to the touch and just so big. Her fingers sank into the warm, supple flesh, and she would’ve been happy to keep them there forever. Her pink nipples were the perfect size and hard as rocks. They were just perfect for sucking.

“Wanna try using these to cum?”, Lena asked with a sultry voice. Kara thought her heart would burst from her chest. She nodded frantically, unable to speak.

Lena pulled down her dress and lay down on the bed. Kara ogled her sexy body for a moment and licked her lips. There she was beckoning for her to climb on top of her and put her dick between her tits, dressed in nothing other than black lace panties and thigh high satin stockings.

Her slippery cock was right at home between her boobs. Soft flesh enveloped her tenderly at first, but Lena kept pushing her breasts together until it was a snug fit.

“Come on. Fuck me”, she said with a naughty smile. Kara obeyed and moved her hips tentatively at first. The pressure was amazing. Her smooth skin felt so good on her cock. She quickly sped up her movement.

Lena thoroughly enjoyed this. She loved how hot Kara’s cock felt in her cleavage. She loved the way the head poked out from in between her boobs, disappeared, and emerged again a second later, all while making nasty, wet sounds. She liked getting her breasts fondled, and having Kara bump into them repeatedly actually felt really good. Soon she began moaning from the stimulation.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck my big tits. You like them, don’t you”, she panted.

“Yes...”, Kara groaned. The sensation was so strong for her that she tossed her head back while whimpering and gasping. However, she was still not twitching.

Kara awoke from her stupor when the pressure around her cock suddenly lessened. She looked down and realized that Lena wasn’t pushing her breasts together anymore.

“Please, more...”, she said breathlessly.

“You do it”, Lena said with a lewd smile on her plush lips. “Grab my boobs and push them together as much as you want”. Kara grabbed those big breasts, and gave them a squeeze. Lena moaned and looked pleased, her hard nipples pushed into her palms. Then Kara pushed them together again, as tight as they had been and then some more.

The breast fucking that followed made both of them feel good. Kara loved the tightness and warmth while Lena enjoyed the pressure and her thumbs rolling across her nipples.

“Yes, fuck me. Fuck me harder!”, Lena moaned, extended her tongue and tried to lick Kara's cock.

The thumping of flesh on flesh filled the air as Kara's thrusts grew more and more intense. Every time she shoved her dick into that tight cleavage, Lena’s tongue danced across the head for an instant, an instant she loved, an instant she wanted to experience again and again.  
Eventually, Lena finally felt that massive dick throbbing.

“Gonna cum? Give it to me! Fuck me like you mean it and cover me in cum!”, she begged. Hearing that made it impossible for Kara to hold it any longer. She cried out as she released lots of thick semen. Her hips didn’t stop, and every time she thrust into her tits another wave of cum erupted from her tip.

Lena squealed when the first hot rope landed on her face and neck. The torrents of cum, seemed endless. Shots of thick white jelly covered her pale skin, sealed her eyes shut, and spread across her neck and chest like a pearly necklace.

When Kara's orgasm subsided, cum only lazily leaked from her, smearing Lena's breasts with her spunk. Lena was gasping for air as Kara climbed off of her. Afterwards she couldn’t have guessed how long she had lain there, covered in the stuff. The warmth, the smell, the taste on her lips; it was intoxicating, dulling her senses otherwise.

Eventually, she started scooping up the semen to free her eyes and nostrils of it, and to taste it. Once she could see and breath unimpeded again, she just lay there, lapping up cum and rubbing it all over herself. She spread out her load all over her boobs and sucked the thick, savory substance off of her fingers with relish.

After enjoying it for some time, Lena looked over to Kara. She was watching her with her mouth agape. She enjoyed the debauchery, and that made Lena smile. Her eyes grew wide when she looked down and saw Kara's huge cock standing upright between her legs. Her pussy squeezed. Lena had believed Kara's climax to be the glorious end to their little fling, but it didn’t have to be. She could get what she really wanted, and that made her lick her lips erotically.

Kara gasped when Lena made a show of taking off her panties. Once it was laid bare it was clear that Lena’s smooth pussy was drenched. She pinched one of her nipples while the other hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit.

“You’re not satisfied yet, are you? Come. Put your dick in me. Fuck me! Please!”, she whined. She was writhing with desire.

Kara scrambled to get between her legs. Her pussy was gorgeous to behold, and she shoved her dick into her without hesitation.

Lena couldn’t believe how wet she was. She had never even thought it possible to be as aroused as she was. Her pussy was so utterly drenched that even taking something as big as Kara's cock went without much of a hitch. Slowly but surely that thick piece of meat sank into her cunt, and she felt nothing but pleasure. Feeling her pussy getting stretched was delightful. Feeling the fat head rubbing spots no one else had ever reached was mind-blowing, and when her heavy nuts came to rest against her, she knew that she could never say no to this woman again. She was her bitch.

She closed her legs around Kara, and pulled her face into her soft cleavage.

“Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!”, she cried, and Kara obliged. 

She was blown away by Lena’s body. Her pussy had accepted her so readily. It was so warm and tight and hugged her cock like a second skin. Then there were her lovely tits. They were still a little sticky, but that didn’t take away from how soft and wonderful they felt on her face. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and began thrusting impatiently.

Both of them moaned passionately as the thrusting commenced. Kara's cock scraped her insides so deliciously that Lena saw stars every time she pulled out, and her pussy seemed to suck Kara's dick right back into her wet confines, making her shiver.

Both of them were completely absorbed in their animal lust. Their hips slapped together audibly, the bed creaked beneath the sheer force of Kara's thrusts, and both of them moaned and cried out.

“Lena, I’m cumming!”, Kara moaned into her boobs, but she didn’t listen. Lena was staring at the ceiling vacantly with a big happy smile on her face, fast approaching the hardest orgasm of her life.

Taking the lack of response as permission to fill her up, Kara jammed her cock all the way inside her and released her load straight into her womb with a roar.

That pushed Lena over the edge. Upon feeling her semen gushing into her deepest parts, Lena uttered a soft, seemingly random squeak. However, her pussy seized up in the throws of a truly violent orgasm. It strangled Kara's cock like a vice as torrents of warm semen filled her up. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes, her vision grew dim, and a comfortably warm sensation radiated outwards from her womb and soon engulfed her entire body. She drew shuddering breaths while her womb overflowed with semen, and yet Kara tried to squeeze more into it.

At some point, Kara finally pulled out. Her pulling out felt intense to her overly sensitive pussy, making her quiver. However, right afterwards, she missed her already. Even though her womb was packed with her potent seed, she felt dreadfully empty without her.

“Thank you, Lena”, Kara said softly. Lena raised her head with some difficulty to look at her. She felt blissfully tired. Kara's face was beet-red, and her lovely cock seemed spent, at least for the moment. She chuckled huskily.

“No, thank you. That was incredible”, she murmured and smiled at her lasciviously. Kara perked up at the praise and smiled.

“I agree! I mean, could we… maybe…?”, she stammered. 

Next thing she knew Lena's soft lips were pressed against hers. Her tongue tenderly caressed her lips as if to ask to be led in, and she opened her mouth for it. They shared a long kiss, and stared into each other’s eyes afterwards.

“I’m yours Kara. Lover, whore, whatever you like”, Lena said softly.

Kara's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. She kissed her again, longer this time. Somehow, her cock swelled up again. She pushed her back onto the sheets, she giggled when she felt her erection pushing against her stomach, and they got started on round number three.


End file.
